


100 Ways To Say 'I Love You'

by Imasam



Series: I Wrote a Sterek Fic and Didn't Know What To Do With It [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasam/pseuds/Imasam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 ways Derek tells Stiles he loves him without actually saying 'I love you'</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Ways To Say 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

> The 100 ways are written in italicized lettering throughout the story

**Stiles POV**

"Hey, I'm on my way over. Do you need anything?" I said through the phone as I got into my car. "No.  _Drive safely_ though, okay?" I heard Derek's voice in my ear. "Okay Der. I'll see you soon." 

It was pack bonding/meeting night. Scott was complaining about wanting a bonding night but we were supposed to have a meeting this weekend. We did both.

I had a doctor’s appointment today so I was the last one to the loft. Everyone was standing in the kitchen eating cake when I got there.

" _I saved a piece for you_." Derek said walking over to me with a plate. "Thanks." I smiled feeling my heart skip a beat as our fingers brushed against each other’s. He's so attractive, and muscular, and perfect. I just wish I had the guts to tell him how I felt. I'd probably get laughed at though. I mean, it's Derek Freaking Hale.

" _What do you want to watch?_ " Derek turned toward me. I turned around seeing nobody there before I pointed to myself. He laughed "Yes you, you idiot." He smiled. And damn, that's the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. I shrugged. "You pick." I replied. He rolled his eyes turning back to the shelf of movies he has.

The pack finally decided on what to watch and got settled in their seats. Jackson was on the left side of the couch, Lydia was next to him in the middle, and Isaac was seated on the right side. Scott, Erica, Boyd, and Allison were on the floor. And then there was Derek. He sat on the smaller couch by himself. I debated sitting by him as I handed Scott the bowl of popcorn he asked me to get. " _There is enough room for both of us._ " Derek said softly to me after he noticed my stare. I felt my face heat up as I nodded and sat next to him.

I got a text from my dad telling me he wanted me home tonight. I sighed leaning my head on the alpha not caring if he got mad. The movie ended sooner than I wanted and woke up to Scott and Isaac wrestling on the floor. I rubbed my eyes noticing I was still laying on Derek. " _Go back to sleep._ " I heard Derek say softly. I sat up yawning. "I can't. My dad wants me home tonight." I said sadly. " _I'll drive you._ " He said getting up. "What? No. I can-" he cut me off "Stiles, you're tired. Let me drive you." He protested. I didn't argue any farther as I followed him to his car.

He held the door open for me, which was strange, but I'm not complaining. " _Is your seatbelt on?"_ he asked before he backed out of his driveway. "Yeah." I yawned. "So uh, tomorrow the pack wants to go to dinner or something. It's like a giant group date but they are making me go... _do you want to come too?_ " He asked halfway to my house. "Yeah, sure. If you want me too." I replied. He nodded not responding until we pulled into my driveway. " _I'll pick you up after work?_ " He asked. I nodded. Sometimes I forget Derek's a businessman. It's weird, he should be an assassin or something. Or better yet, you'd think he would just live off of his parents left over money. They have like zillions. 

I thanked Derek for driving me home and got out. He waited until I was inside to leave. I got to my room getting a text from him.

' _Sweet Dreams_ '

I smiled at the text replying 'goodnight Sourwolf' and climbing into bed.

 

Derek got out of work a little early meaning he got to my house early. I let him in leading him into my room. "I wasn't finished getting ready, sorry." I said "It's fine.  _I'll wait._ " he said. "Am I supposed to wear something fancy?" I asked standing at my dresser. "Something nicer. Not like a tux though." He laughed. I smiled. He has the most beautiful laugh ever. I nodded pulling out some clothes and heading into my bathroom. Before I started the shower I heard my TV turn on. I smiled to myself climbing in.

When I walked out of my bathroom Derek's eyes grew. " _wow._ " he mumbled. "What? Too much?" I asked. He shook his head. "You look great." He said shutting the TV off. I felt my face heat up. "Well thanks Derbear." He rolled his eyes at the name. I pulled him off of my bed heading down stairs. I didn't realize I was still holding his hand until he squeezed mine and told me to "calm down before I injure myself." Cause that'll happen. I opened the front door " _Watch your step._ " Derek called. I ignored him and managed to almost trip down the three steps leading to my porch. "Thanks." I mumbled in Derek's arms. "I told you to watch your step." He laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go." I said.

The ride to the restaurant was fun. Well, for me. I was talking the entire time about Star Wars. "Sorry, I'm probably being annoying." I said finally realizing I haven't shut my trap since we left. " _It doesn't bother me._ " He said. I gave him a look to show I didn't believe him. He let out a small laugh. "Seriously, keep talking." He said. 

Everyone was sitting at a table when we got there, their date by their side. Scott smiled when he saw me. "Awh Derek invited you." He said making me blush. "Shut up." I mumbled hitting him as I sat in the unclaimed chair by him, Derek sitting next to me.

On the way out Derek stopped me " _Take my jacket, it's cold outside._ " He said pulling his jacket off and wrapping it around my shoulders. "Are you sure?" I asked. We were heading back to Derek's with the pack. He nodded opening the car door for me. "I can turn the heat on too if you want." He said when he got in himself. I nodded enjoying the heat his jacket provided. I watched as he turned the heat on before he pulled out of the driveway and headed to his place.

 

The pack left Derek's house about an hour after we got there. I sighed "I don't wanna go home." I mumbled more to myself than Derek. " _Stay over._ " He said. "Are you sure?" I asked looking at him. He nodded "Yeah." he said softly. "I uh…I don't have any clothes..." I added. " _You can borrow mine._ " He said as if it was obvious. I nodded "O-okay." I followed him into his room. I looked around as he searched his closet for something that might fit me. "Uh, these might fit." He said handing me a shirt and some sweatpants. "Thanks." I replied taking them.

The clothes were big but I managed. "How do I look?" I joked spinning for Derek. He laughed " _It looks good on you._ " he smiled. "Why thank you Derek." I laughed sitting next to him. "Here, pick something to watch." He said handing the remote to me. "Mmkay." I said taking it from him. "OH!" He said getting up and walking out. "Oh?" I said to myself. Derek walked back out with a pie in his hand and some forks. " _You might like this._ " He said sitting down next to me. "It's a pie, of course I'll like it." I joked. He rolled his eyes pushing the fork into my mouth. "Just eat it." He laughed. I copied what he did, feeding him back. He smiled "What?" I asked my mouth full. He shook his head. "Tell me!" I said pushing him. " _I think you're beautiful._ " He said quietly. I stared at him, Derek Hale thinks  _I'm_ beautiful. What? "Stiles, relax." He said. "You think  _I'm_ beautiful? Have you seen yourself?" I asked. "Yeah, I think you're beautiful. Is that a problem?" He asked. I shook my head biting my lip. My eyes flickering between his eyes and his lips. " _Can I kiss you?_ " he whispered leaning closer to me. "Yeah." I said feeling his breath on my lips. It took less than a second before his lips were on mine. It was soft and gentle. The complete opposite of what I figured it would be. Looking at Derek you'd think rough, hot. He pulled away way too soon. "We should do that more often." I said quietly staring at him. "Yeah, we should." He replied.

 

The next morning I woke up cuddled against Derek, his arms wrapped around me. "Morning." He said. His raspy voice was the hottest thing I've ever heard. "Morning Der." I replied. "So, do you wanna get dinner sometime? Just us?" He asked. "I'd like that." I replied yawning. He laughed "Good cause  _I made reservations._ " He told me. "Seriously?" I sat up looking at him. "Is that a problem?" He said looking nervous. "No, it's fantastic." I told him leaning down to kiss him. "I'm gonna make some coffee.  _It's two sugars, right?_ " He asked me. I nodded laying back down on his bed smiling to myself. He kissed my forehead walking out of the room.

\----------  

Derek picked me up for dinner after the worst day ever. Every one of my teachers decided to give me a test and pile on the projects for the weekend. I also didn't get any sleep last night-thank you insomnia-so I'm exhausted.

I opened the door seeing Derek " _Sorry I'm late._ " he frowned. "It's fine. I wasn't ready anyways." I laughed. We got in his car sitting in silence for a few minutes. " _Can I hold your hand_?" Derek asked softly, nervousness filling the air. I held out my hand to him "It's yours to hold, isn't it?" I smirked. He clasped our hands together smiling.

We ate dinner at a really nice restaurant. It was super packed so it was good that Derek made reservations. "We have a pack meeting tomorrow. You coming?" He asked. "Wouldn't miss it." I replied as the waitress came with the bill. "How much? I'll help." I said reaching for it. He pulled it further away from me. " _No, no, it's my treat._ " He said. "Fine, but don't say I didn't try." I said.

\----------  

The pack meeting came sooner than I wanted. I just wanted to sleep. I walked into the loft heading straight over to Derek who was leaning against one of the kitchen counters talking to Isaac. I wrapped my arms around him laying my head on his chest. " _I made your favorite._ " He said wrapping his arms around me. " _I hope you like it._ " he said. I looked at him. "Really?" I asked smelling the air. He chuckled "Yeah." I smiled "Why would you do that?" I asked. He shrugged " _I was just thinking about you._ " He said. "You're perfect Derek Hale." I whispered. "Pretty sure that's you gorgeous." He replied making me blush. "You guys are so cute I'm going to throw up. Please stop." Isaac laughed.

"Stiles, did you bring that file from your dad?" Scott asked. I sighed "I left it in the kitchen." I said getting up from the couch. Derek pulled me back down. " _Sit down, I'll get it._ " He said. I nodded at him watching him walk off. Scott laughed hitting my arm. "What?" I asked. "Not just a crush anymore?" He asked. I smiled "I hope not."

I stayed a little after the meeting ended. Derek was laying across the couch with his head in my lap reading some book. I was watching  _Guy Code_ running my fingers through his hair. I never thought I'd be allowed to touch Derek's hair. When the episode ended I told Derek I had to leave. " _One more chapter._ " He mumbled. "Der" I laughed. He groaned "I don't want you to go." He whined. "I have school work I have to get done or I'd stay all weekend." I pouted. " _I'll help you study._ " He said sitting up. "I don't need to study." I laughed "I have projects to do." I told him getting up. " _I'll do it for you._ " He suggested. "Derek." I laughed putting my jacket on. "Fine, fine. You win.  _Call me if you need anything._ " He said pulling me into a hug. "I will." I said against his lips.

Halfway to my house my beloved Jeep betrayed me and died on the side of the road. I sat back in the driver’s seat picking up my phone. "C'mon dad." I groaned before hearing his voicemail. "Awesome." I said scrolling through my contacts to find Derek. "Hey." He responded after the first ring. "Hi" I said. "You home already?" He asked. "No, my car kinda died." I told him. " _Stay there. I'm coming to get you._ " He said. "Thanks Der." I said. "Anytime sweetheart."

" _You're warm._ " Derek said as he hugged me. "What? No I'm not. I'm freezing." I replied clinging onto him. "Are you sick?" He asked. I shrugged "I don't feel sick." I said. He nodded "Let's get you home, you need to get some rest." He said opening the car door for me.

\----------  

When I got home after the next pack bonding my dad made me sit down in the living room for a 'family meeting' which only happens when I'm  **a.)**  In trouble or  **b.)** Something bad happened. 

It turns out my grandma who had moved to Florida just last year was really sick and had passed away that night. She had been fighting cancer for the past 6 years and it finally won. I know she put up a good fight though. We were leaving tomorrow after my dad gets out of work to be at the funeral with the rest of our family over there.

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. The tears wouldn't come out. I guess I was still in shock at the thought of not having her around anymore. She came back to Beacon Hills for my birthday, for Christmas, Easter. Every holiday, she was in town. She was the last connection to my mother’s family I had nobody else really liked my dad and refused to be around even to meet me.

I picked up my phone calling Derek. I know it’s late and he probably already left the pack to go to bed. But, I need someone to talk to and I only want to hear his voice.

"Hey" I heard on the other line. "Sorry it's so late." I said softly. " _It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway._ " He said. "What's wrong?" he asked. "My grandma died." I said finally feeling tears well up in my eyes. " _I'm sorry for your loss._  Do you want me to come over?" he asked. "Could you?" I heard my voice crack. "Of course, I'm on my way." he said. "Thanks Der."  I said hearing the pack in the background. They were asking him where he was going not getting an answer in return. "You're welcome" He said through the phone closing the loft door.

The minutes passed while I waited for Derek. It felt like I've been sitting here for hours waiting. I was actually crying now. I heard a tap on my window sill turning to see Derek. I smiled at him as he climbed through.

He sat next to me handing me a small box. " _I want you to have this._ " He said. I took it from him giving him an unsure look making him laugh. "It was my grandma's. She gave it to my dad to give to my mom. My mom gave it to me to give to someone I love." His voice was soft. I smiled opening it seeing a necklace placed inside. It had a small teardrop shaped pendant with a triskelion carved onto it. "I-I don't know what to say..." I looked up at him. " _You don't have to say anything._ " He said helping me put the necklace on. "I-I...thanks." I said curling into him. He kissed my head pulling me closer.

I woke up wrapped in Derek's arms. It's the best feeling in the world. He had one of his hands running through my hair and the other wrapped securely around me. I tightened my grip around him starting to cry again when I remembered why he was here. He tightened his grip around me. " _Don't cry_ " He whimpered. "I-I don't want to leave. I can't do this without you Der." I cried. " _You can do it. I believe in you._ " He said into my hair. "I'm always just a phone call away, okay?" He said. "Promise?" I asked. " _Cross my heart._ " He said.

Melissa and Scott dropped me and my dad off at the airport that night. I sat in the back with Scott, my head on his shoulder. I got a text from Derek on the way there.

' _Take a deep breath. I'll pick you up from the airport when you get back,_ okay?' 

I smiled to myself typing out a response. 

'Thanks Derbear.'

I heard Scott let out a content sigh as he hit my knee. I looked at him "Stop reading my messages." I laughed. "Can't help it." He laughed. "He's good to you, right?" He asked. I nodded "he really is." I mumbled quietly. "Did he leave last night for you?" Scott asked. I nodded "Yeah...” I sat up as we pulled into the airport. "I'll kill him if he hurts you." Scott said. I rolled my eyes "Yeah, I know."

 

Derek and I spoke every day while I was in Florida. He kept his promise and got me from the airport too. When I saw him I dropped my bag and ran toward him. I felt him pick me off the ground as I hugged him. "Hey you." He whispered in my ear. "I'm so glad you're here." I told him. My dad walked over to us. "Hey kiddo, I gotta go. Don't get into trouble okay?" My dad told me. I nodded my head resting against Derek's chest. My dad gave Derek a look before leaving. "Uh, you ready?" Derek asked. I nodded. "Carry me." I whined not actually expecting him to. He picked me up and grabbed my bag. I smiled pressing a kiss to his cheek before putting my head in the crook of his neck.

We went back to Derek's loft. I already knew the pack was there. They all hugged me and told me they were sorry about my Grandma. They even bought a cake. I laughed walking into Derek's room to change into his sweatshirt and sweatpants as they cut it.

I walked back out standing next to Derek. Isaac smiled at us handing a giant piece of cake to Derek who raised his eyebrows at the beta. Isaac looked at me then back at Derek who chuckled shaking his head. " _You can have half._ " He said handing me a fork making Isaac smile victoriously. "So are you guys like together?" Lydia asked. Derek looked at me pulling me closer to him and kissing my head. "Yeah, he's all mine." Derek said making me blush. Scott laughed "Shut up." I told him making him laugh more.

The pack decided to play a board game after. I left the room to answer a call from my dad while they set up. When I came back in I stood by Derek since all the stools at the island were taken. " _Take my seat._ " Derek said getting up. "What about you?" I asked sitting down. " _Don't worry about me._ " He said wrapping his arms around me from behind and kissing my cheek.

Halfway through the game Derek said he had to run to the store and since he was just watching nobody cared much, besides me. He kissed me making me smile against his lips. "I'll be right back." He told me. I nodded "okay." 

When he got back we had finished the game and put everything away. " _Close your eyes and hold out your hands._ " Derek said in my ear. I did as he said feeling him place something warm in them. I sniffed the air opening my eyes immediately. "You got me curly fries!?" I yelled. He smiled putting a pizza box on the kitchen table. "You're perfect." I said shoving fries into my mouth.

\----------  

A few weeks past and I actually applied for a job. And they actually called me in for an interview. And they actually gave me the job.  _WHAT!?_  I didn't think I'd get the job. It's just a part time job at a coffee shop down the road from Derek's but I hated not having money and my dad has been complaining about me not having a job for months.

"DEREK!" I yelled running into the loft. "What?" He yelled back walking down the stairs. "I got the job!" I said. He wrapped me in a hug "That's great Stiles. When do you start?" He asked. "They want to bring me in for training tomorrow." I smiled looking at him. "You're growing up so fast." Derek joked. "Shut up Sourwolf" I laughed.

The next morning I woke up feeling sick. "Derek, I don't feel good." I whined. "Well start feeling better you have to go to work in a couple hours." He said getting out of bed. I whined "Come back. Take my headache away." I whined. He rolled his eyes pulling me out of bed and into the kitchen. " _Here take this. You'll feel better._ " he said handing me a cup of water and a pill. "What is it?" I asked. "Medicine. Take it." He laughed starting breakfast. 

After breakfast I got ready and Derek drove me to work. "Oh! My dad wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow night." I told him. "I don't know when I'll get out of work tomorrow." He told me. "Well…come after." I said. He laughed "Okay." He replied pulling into the parking lot. " _Have a good day at work._ " he said "Isn't that my line?" I joked. He smiled pulling me in for a kiss. " _Good luck_  and  _call me when you get home._ " he said. "Okay Der." I smiled kissing him once more before I got out.

 

Around 12pm I Derek walked into the coffee shop and smiled at me. "You're supposed to be working." I smiled at him. "I wanted coffee." He smirked. I rolled my eyes getting him a large black coffee just how he likes it. He paid for the coffee handing a bag to me. "What's this?" I asked. It's good it's not busy. I'd totally get fired. "Lunch." He said. "I'm going to eat all of this I hope you know." I laughed. " _That's okay, I bought two._  But, I have to get back to work. Talk to you later?" He asked. I nodded grabbing the bag. 

\----------  

I was contemplating on what to make for dinner since Derek's coming over. I think I'm going to settle on spaghetti because both my dad and Derek like it and it's super easy. I was walking around the store when I got a text from the wolf.

'Hey, I should be able to get out around 6. Is that okay?' He asked. 

'That's fine Der. Is spaghetti good?' I replied.

'Spaghetti is perfect babe.'

 

Derek got to my house around 6:30 and handed me flowers as I opened the door. " _I picked these for you_." he said I smiled. "You picked them?" I asked. "Yeah, I saw them and pulled over and picked them for you." He said. He followed me into the kitchen. "Why?" I smiled " _No reason._ " He said kissing my cheek as my dad walked in. "Hey kiddo, Derek." He greeted. "Hi dad." I replied as Derek smiled toward my father.

Thankfully, my dad wasn't a total ass and only embarrassed me a little. He did make sure to bring up the whole 'sex' thing and the whole 'break his heart and I'll gut you like a fish' thing but otherwise they seemed to get along quite nicely. Which is shocking because my dad used to refer to him as 'the convict you hang out with' but whatever, that's in the past. 

" _I did the dishes._ " Derek told me. "I didn't ask you to do that." I replied. " _You didn't have to ask._  You made dinner, so I cleaned up." He said. "Well thanks." I said hugging him.

I took off the necklace Derek gave me so I could shower. I told him he had to stay the night which he didn't object to. When I got out of the shower I went to put the necklace back on noticing the chain got tangled. I whined looking at Derek after trying and failing to fix it. He looked over at me and chuckled. " _Come here. Let me fix it._ " He said. I sat down in front of him watching him set his laptop to the side before taking the necklace from my hand. "I thought you finished what you needed to." I asked looking at his laptop. "No. It won't be finished for a couple days." he told me wrapping the necklace around me and clasping it together. "Thanks." I mumbled moving to his side. He saved his work and set his laptop on the ground. "You didn't need to stop." I yawned. "I know,  _it can wait until tomorrow._ " He said. "Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded "Yeah, I'm sure."

My dad walked in a few minutes later telling me he got called into work so he'd be gone until morning. I sighed feeling Derek tighten his grip around me. "What's wrong?" He asked. "My dad's just always gone. He's so important now that he's sheriff it's like I'm irrelevant. I don't even remember the last time we sat down to have dinner together before tonight." I said sadly. " _You're important too._ " Derek told me. "Sometimes I don't feel like I am." I sighed refusing to look at him. " _I noticed._ But you are." He said. I didn't answer him. "You know  _you can tell me anything,_ right?" He asked. I nodded. "I know." I said quietly. "After my family died...” He started "I was in a really bad place. I wanted to die." he was quiet. "What stopped you?" I asked feeling my heart swell at the thought of Derek wanting to die. "You." He said. "What?" I replied looking at him. "I met you and Scott. There was something about you, it made me want to stay. You made me happy again." He said. I smiled " _I want you to be happy._ " He said. "I'm happy when I'm with you." I said kissing him. He kissed back flipping over so I was underneath him. I bucked my hips into his hearing a soft moan escape his lips. " _Are you sure?_ " He asked. I nodded making him attach his lips to my neck. "Wait, Derek." I said making him stop. "I-I'm not ready. I thought I was but...I-I'm not." I said. He pecked my lips and smiled. "Okay." He moved off of me. "You're not mad?" I asked. He shook his head. "You're not going to leave me now, are you?" I asked cuddling into his side. He let out a small laugh. "No, I'm not going to leave you.  _I'll still be here when you're ready._ " He said kissing my head. 

\----------  

A few days past and we found out hunters kidnapped Scott and we had no idea where he was. We were driving around, Derek and Isaac in my Jeep, the others with Jackson. All of them trying to pick up a scent. I yawned as I pulled up to a stop sign. " _Pull over. Let me drive for a while._ " Derek said. I didn't bother arguing. I was tired. I pulled over getting out and switching sides with Derek.

Isaac thought he picked up a scent. Following his instruction we were brought to an old warehouse. "I want to come in too." I said before Derek could get a word out. "Stiles..." He started. "No Derek, he's my best friend. I'm going in." I said. Derek sighed "Just... _be careful._ " He said. "You too." I replied grabbing his hand as we went inside.

It was the Argents who took Scott. They had him chained up and were torturing him. The pack fought off the hunters as Isaac helped me get Scott down. "You shouldn't be in here Stiles. You could get hurt." Scott said weakly. "Too fucking bad." I said helping him outside.

 

We all got back to the loft safely and decided to have a pack night while Scott got his strength back. Most of the pack was playing games with the radio playing while I was sitting on the couch reading. You and Me by Lifehouse came on the radio and Derek walked over to me holding out his hand. "What?" I laughed. " _Can I have this dance?_ " He asked. I smiled at him "Of course you can Sourwolf." I said grabbing his hand and getting off the couch. He wrapped his arms around my waist, my arms naturally finding their place around his neck. "Why'd you want to dance?" I asked. " _Just because."_ He answered. " _I dreamt about you last night._ " he said quietly. I smiled "I dream about you every night." I told him. He smiled pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Good."

"I finally got my old house finished." He told me as we laid in his bed. "Can I see it?" I asked. "Tomorrow?" He pushed his face into my neck. " _I'll meet you there._ " He said. I nodded soaking up the warmth he provided. " _The key is under the mat._ " He told me, voice muffled into my skin. He started sucking on my neck. "Derek, not yet." I said sadly. " _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to._ You just smell fantastic." He said. I laughed "Thanks." he kissed me "God,  _I love your laugh_ " he smiled.

 

I got to Derek's old house before him. He told me he had to stop and get a washing machine on his way. I met him outside when he pulled up "Derek, it's beautiful." I said. He smiled "Thanks, I really wanted you to be the first to see it." He said climbing into the back of the pick-up truck he drove here. "Do you want help? That looks heavy." I stated walking toward him. " _It's not heavy, I'm stronger than I look._ " He said picking up the washer. "I'm helping anyway." I said grabbing onto the front of it. He chuckled allowing me to help him carry it inside.

"I got you this." He said handing me a blanket. I unfolded it seeing that it was Star Wars. I smiled at him. " _It reminded me of you._ " He said as I hugged him. "You're literally the best boyfriend ever." I told him. "I try."

\----------  

"Babe." I heard sadly behind me as tears dropped down my face. It was the anniversary of my mom's death and I had sat at her grave all day. " _I brought you an umbrella._ " He said handing it to me wrapping his jacket around my shoulders. I hadn't even noticed it was raining until now. He pulled me up off the ground wiping my tears. "Why are you here? Not that I don't want you to be but...” I trailed off. " _I was in the neighborhood._ " He said. I hugged him "Liar. You had work today." I said into his chest. "Come on,  _I'll walk you home._ " I nodded lacing our hands together and walking with him toward my house. He stopped me before we crossed the street. " _Look both ways love._ " He said making sure it was safe to cross.

We made it to my house and he opened my front door " _After you_ " he said holding the door open for me. I chuckled. "You're so cute Der." I said patting his chest as I walked past him. " _Did you get my letter?_ " he asked. I shook my head. "Probably still in the mail." He mumbled to himself pulling stuff out. "What are you making?" I asked as he looked around the kitchen. "lunch." he replied. "You don't have to do that.” I told him. " _I don't mind._ You cook for me all the time." he said. He made soup pulling me over when he was finished. " _Try some._ " he said happily.

"You know that band that you wanted to see?" He started. "Imagine Dragons?" I asked. He nodded "what about them?" I looked up at him. He put his spoon down. " _I bought you a ticket._ Well you and Scott." He said. "No you didn't" I said. "Yes I did." He laughed. "I'll pay you back." I said knowing that the tickets were expensive. "No you won't." He gave me the 'Hale Glare' as the pack called it. "Der-" He cut me off. "Stiles I bought them for you. Just say thank you.  _Have fun._ " he said sternly. "Fine, thank you Der." I said seeing him smirk.

 

\----------

 

" _I'll see you later?_ " Derek asked over the phone. "Duh, it's my birthday. Birthday sex." I joked. Derek laughed. "Alright darling."

We planned for the pack to go to Derek's for my birthday and after they leave I actually want to have sex with him. I think I'm ready. I feel ready.

I walked into the loft seeing everyone was already there. " _Happy Birthday_ " Derek said pulling me into a hug. "Thanks Derbear." I replied. " _I made this for you_ " he said handing me a disc. "Should I wait until I'm alone to watch it?" I joked. He rolled his eyes. "It's PG. Calm down." He laughed.

We all decided to watch a movie while we waited for the pizza to get here. " _I saved you a seat._ " Derek said pulling me down next to him. Obviously, we watched Star Wars because hello, my birthday. And whether Derek wanted to or not Batman would be in the near future too. 

The pizza came halfway through the movie and we all ate in the living room. I stared down at my empty plate contemplating on getting up to get more. Derek put his plate on top of mine " _Take mine._ " He said. "No, you need to eat." I said. "Fine,  _we can share_." He said. I rolled my eyes and took a bite. 

 

" _Well, what do you want to do?_ " Derek asked after the pack left. "Something we haven't done before." I said quietly. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded feeling him grab my hand as he led me up to his room. "So...do you want to top...or bottom...?” I shrugged. "You don't know what you like?" he asked. I shook my head " _We'll figure it out._ " He said kissing me. "What do you wanna try?" He asked softly. "Umm...b-bottom." I said nervously. "Stiles, are you sure you want to do this." he asked. I nodded kissing him. "I want to, it’s just scary and exciting and I don't know." I said. "Tell me if you want me to stop." He demanded. I nodded feeling him lay me on the bed.

Derek was constantly asking me " _Is this okay_?" or making sure I wasn't in pain. He's perfect. I can't believe I'm lucky enough to call Derek Hale, mine.

"I need to shower." I said tiredly the next morning. " _You go first._  I'll make breakfast." He said. I nodded laying on him for a few more minutes before getting up and showering.

I headed downstairs in one of Derek's shirts seeing a smile spread across his face as I came into his view. "I like that shirt on you.  _It brings out your eyes._ " He said. "Are you telling me to steal your clothes more often?" I asked. "Maybe." He smirked.

Derek stared at me for a few moments before I laughed and looked away. "Stiles." He said pulling me toward him. I looked up at him "Yes Derek?" I asked. " _I love you._ " he said. "I love you so fucking much." I kissed him "I love you too Derek."

 

Thinking back to when I relationship started I didn't realize it before. 

Derek Hale has 100 ways to say 'I Love You' without actually speaking those three words. And because of that, he stole my heart.

I didn't even realize how fast I was falling for him, I'm just glad he was there to catch me.

I love Derek Hale and I'll never stop loving him. He is forever my beloved Sourwolf.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop! I have a wattpad with a book full of other one-shots just like this. I also have a bunch of other books you could read. If you want to. Or don't.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/imasamm


End file.
